A través del tiempo los recuerdos perduran
by Nicorinth
Summary: Una colección de song-fics con viejas canciones. Barbie Girl. "La comodidad del ambiente fue interrumpida por el inicio de una escandalosa música que llenó el lugar; qué raro. Por lo común era la marcha nupcial la que se escuchaba al inicio de las bodas."
1. Halloween s Party

¡Maldita sea! ¡¡Estoy harta de escribir siempre lo mismo!! ... controlate, controlate, ya... Lo siento n.n

El problema es que he estado queriendo publicar este fic y siempre se me borra lo que escribo, así que lo vuelvo a hacer y vuelvo a escribir lo mismo, y se me borra y otra vez a escribir lo mismo, y se me vuelve a borrar y de nuevo con lo mismo, y se me borra una vez más y ¡Kyaa! ¡Ya me harté! ¡No tengo demasiada paciencia para esto!

Ya, ya, tranquila de nuevo u.u... Mejor vamos al punto(sería el colmo que esto también se me borrara ¬¬)

Emmm... ¿Cuál era el punto? Lo he escrito tanta veces y aún así ya se me olvidó =.=U... Tal vez es por que aun sigo enojada, o quizá es porque me estoy cayendo dormida encima del teclado...

¡Ah sí! ya me acordé... Este es una colección de son-fics elaborados de una forma sencilla, en las que figuraran canciones "que ya han pasado de moda", es decir, canciones del pasado... No sé si me expliqué ?_?...

Esas canciones que oías cuando eras más joven o pequeño y que cuando las vuelves a oír te hacen recordar momentos pasados en tu vida...

Y bueno, como ya no tengo inspiración para escribir todo lo que en mis versiones anteriores había escrito(las que se me borraron ¬¬), sere sencilla y directa.

Este fic lo hice para estas fechas de Halloween y día de muertos pues son de mis fechas favoritas. ¡Ah sí! a propósito, feliz Halloween y si son de México como yo, Feliz día de Muertos (esto lo decía anteriormente en el principio ¬¬) ¡a reventar cascarones! xD

La canción que figura aquí es la de **Backstreet back **o **Everybody**(como ustedes la conoscan) de los **Backstreet boys** un grupo que fue popular, pero ahora está difunto u.u... ¿Se acuerdan de esa canción? Fue de las más famosas de ese grupo

¡Cómo olvidarlos! Aun recuerdo cuando llegaron como invitados a Otro Rollo( programa también difunto u.u) y los hicieron jugar lotería... ¡Y hasta se anduvieron dando toques eléctricos xD (toques, toques n.n)

Aviso:

.-La historia puede contener OoC

.-Las letras en **negritas **son los versos de la canción

.-Las letras en _cursiva_ es la traducción(porque la canción está en inglés)

.-No soy una excelente traductora

.-... Tengo sueño =.= ...

bueno, ya los dejo leer

**

* * *

**

**I. Halloween´ s Party**

Le costaba mucho caminar entre toda la gente disfrazada, tratando de localizar, aunque fuera, una cara conocida pero eso era sumamente difícil pues ni siquiera sabía de qué iban disfrazados sus amigos. Para ser sinceros, esa fiesta de disfraces se estaba tornando aburrida pues la música no era tan buena y aunque fuera de noche, sentía calor al estar apretado entre tantas personas ¿Y todo por qué? por la gran idea de Matsumoto. De alguna forma misteriosamente misteriosa, Rangiku se había enterado de que en occidente se celebraba una fiesta llamada "Halloween" en la que todas las personas tenían que disfrazarse de la forma más terroríficamente posible y emocionada con la idea decidió organizar una fiesta de ese tipo en Soul Society y para colmo, él fue un invitado.

Al principio, él se negó a ir, simplemente no asistiría, pero Rukia le había insistido tanto alegando que iba a ser divertido y que era una buena forma para relajarse de los deberes, que lo terminó convenciendo y hasta el final aceptó ir, pero con dos condiciones: La primera.- Él no iría disfrazado. Y la segunda.- Rukia no se separaría de él en toda la fiesta pues era por "su culpa" que él asistiría. Pero al parecer, hubo un pequeño problema con ésta última condición, un problema que tenía un nombre: Matsumoto Rangiku. Pues sí, él estaba tranquilamente discutiendo con Rukia en una esquina del salón de fiesta, cuando ¡Oh sorpresa! aparece Matsumoto con su gran sonrisa y sus copas de más y sin siquiera avisar, se jaló a Rukia, se internó entre la gente y desapareció con ella. Fue tan rápido que a Ichigo apenas y le dio tiempo de reaccionar, sin embargo fue muy tarde y no pudo hacer nada. Lo único que le quedaba era buscar y encontrar a Rukia lo más pronto posible para que Matsumoto no le hiciera nada, o mínimo encontrar a algunos de sus amigos y preguntarles por el paradero de la chica. Y así era como él había acabado ahí, vestido con sus jeans negros, con una camisa naranja de mangas largas las cuales eran de color blanco -Así es, él no iba disfrazado -, y tratando de no morir asfixiado entre el mar de gente disfrazada que estaba atravesando.

-¡Kurosaki-kun!- de pronto escuchó una voz que lo llamaba

-¡Kurosaki-kun!- se guió por su sentido del oído y dirigió sus pasos hacía donde provenía esa voz.

Por fin llegó a un lugar despejado de gente y se encontró con una chica peli castaña de grandes proporciones que portaba un vestido blanco, en la parte de la cabeza se le podía ver un velo, blanco también, que cubría ligeramente su rostro el cual estaba pintado, nuevamente de blanco, haciéndola ver muy pálida y debajo de los ojos tenía mucho maquillaje negro, simulando unas ojeras.

-Inoue- mencionó el peli naranjo al reconocerla

-¿Qué tal Kurosaki-kun? ¿Cómo te la estas pasando?- preguntó emocionada

-Pues… no tan bien y a propósito, ¿has visto a…?

-Que disfraz tan original, Kurosaki- Se escuchó una voz a sus espaldas

Se dio la vuelta y se topó con dos personas. Uno era de tamaño muy grande, tenía la piel pintada de verde, su cabello era lo suficientemente largo para cubrir sus ojos, su ropa constaba de una camisa y un pantalón gris desgarrados, con una costura en la frente y dos tornillos en el cuello. El otro era de menor estatura, tenía el cabello ligeramente despeinado, llevaba lentes y tenía una bata blanca y larga la cual estaba manchada de rojo, simulando sangre.

-¿Chad, Ishida?.... vaya ¿Y de qué están disfrazados? – preguntó al verlos

-También es un gusto verte Kurosaki… Pues veras, Chad está disfrazado del muerto viviente ese, el monstruo de Frankenstein

- Hmm- dijo el aludido

-Y yo… - Siguió hablando el chico de lentes- Soy el científico loco, el Dr. Frankenstein, creador del monstruo, literalmente hablando; me quedaron bien los trajes, ¿no?

-Pues sí, admito que no están nada mal

- Ya lo ves, hubieras dejado que te hiciera un traje a ti también… Hubieras quedado excelente como mi ayudante Igor – le dijo mientras se acomodaba los lentes

-Ni lo sueñes… Y tú Inoue ¿Qué eres?

- ¡Ah sí! – Respondió con alegría –Estaba esperando que me preguntaran eso ¡Yo soy la llorona! Ya sabes, la tipa esa que se la pasa llorando todo el día

-Oh sí, ya sé cual

-Me queda excelente el traje, ¿no?

- Amm… Claro Inoue, lo que digas…

- Y tú Kurosaki – Interrumpió el chico de lentes - ¿De qué estás disfrazado? ¿De idiota?

-Haha muy chistoso- Respondió con sarcasmo - … ¡Pues no! Yo estoy disfrazado de… de…de…- tenía que inventar algo y tenía que hacerlo rápido - ¡De maniático psicópata!

Sus amigos se lo quedaron viendo con la extrañeza dibujada en sus rostros

- Sí, digo – intentó explicarse – es que los maniáticos psicópatas... ¡Se ven como cualquier persona!

-¡Oh! ¡Tienes razón! ¡Qué original Kurosaki-kun! – gritó emocionada la castaña

- Sí hehe… oigan chicos, ¿han visto a Rukia? – cambió de inmediato la conversación

-¿Kuchiki-san? No, no la he visto – respondió el chico de lentes - ¿De qué viene disfrazada?

-Bueno, viene disfrazada de vampira

-¡¿Kuchiki-san viene disfrazada de vampira?! – preguntó con asombro la peli castaña

- Así es, verán, al principio quería venir disfrazada de Chappy asesino, pero le dije que eso era ridículo… Me golpeó. Pero logré convencerla de que se disfrazara de otra cosa y como últimamente había estado leyendo mangas y libros de vampiros, decidió venir disfrazada de eso

-¡Aaaaaah!- exclamó la chica

-Pero… ¿No se supone que ella debería de estar contigo, Kurosaki? – preguntó Ishida con curiosidad

-Bueno, yo estaba con ella pero de pronto llegó Rangiku-san y se la llevó, y ahora no la encuentro

-¡¿Rangiku-san?! – preguntó el moreno

- Así es, y quiero encontrarla por temor a lo que le pueda pasar a Rukia si está al lado de ella, y peor aún, en una fiesta… con sake – obviamente la bebida no podía faltar

- No te preocupes Kurosaki-kun, Rangiku-san sería incapaz de hacerle daño a Kuchiki-san… Lo único que podría hacerle, sería emborracharla desmedidamente obligándola a tomar sake y alcohol por montones lo cual le causaría una pérdida total de sus sentidos y sus acciones, y terminaría haciendo actos viles e impuros de los cuales mañana se pueda arrepentir amargamente… pero solo… Aunque también podría…

- Inoue…- interrumpió el peli naranja

-Hehe, lo siento – se disculpó la chica

-¡Perfecto! -dramatizó el peli naranja -¿Y ahora qué…?

- ¡Oe Ichigo! – se escuchó una voz a la lejanía

El mencionado volteó a ver por todos lados, buscando al emisor de esas palabras, y a sus espaldas, se encontró con un chico alto que caminaba entre la gente acercándose a ellos, quien llevaba un parche en el ojo y su ropa era holgada, se veía sucia y estaba rota, además tenía el cabello y la barba roja. Ichigo se quedó un momento callado mientras veía como el chico seguía acercándose, haciéndose pasó entre la gente; trataba de adivinar quién iba detrás de ese disfraz.

-¿Renji? – preguntó alzando una ceja

- Lindo disfraz Ichigo, ¿Estás disfrazado de idiota? – dijo con burla

- ¡No, imbécil! ¡Soy un maniático psicópata! Y ni se te ocurra preguntar por qué

- Esta bien, como quieras. Pero insisto en que ese disfraz parece de idiota… Aunque, pensándolo bien, para eso ni necesitas disfraz hahaha – contestó el pelirrojo con gran sorna

- ¡Cállate Renji! Además ¡¿Tú de qué estás disfrazado?! ¡¿De vagabundo?!

- ¡No, estúpido! ¿Acaso no ves el parche y la barba?-dijo mientras señalaba dichos objetos

- ¡Ah! ¡Ya sé!... ¡¡Un vagabundo viejo y ciego de un ojo!! – se burló de él

- ¡Serás imbécil! ¡Soy barba roja! ¡El pirata más temido de los 9 mares! – hizo una pose para lucir su traje

-El imbécil serás tú… No son 9 mares ¡Sólo son 7¡ -le reprochó

- Ah, no importa, me gusta más el 9 – se defendió

- Como sea, el punto es que eres un pirata – mencionó Ichigo con desinterés

- ¡No soy solo un pirata! – Le recalcó - ¡Soy un capitán pirata! ¡Por fin tengo ese título tan honorable! ¡Ja! muérase de envidia Kuchiki- taicho… ¡Ah! y por cierto – volteó de izquierda a derecha - ¿Dónde está Rukia?

- Justo ahora la estaba buscando – le comentó preocupado

- ¿Qué? ¿No está contigo? - cuestionó

- Es que, al principio yo estaba con ella, pero Rangiku-san…

-¡¿Rangiku-san?! – Preguntó con asombro - ¡¿Está con Rangiku-san?! ¡Tenemos que encontrarla rápido! – Dijo alarmado - ¡Cuando Rangiku-san se embriaga, no se sabe hasta dónde es capaz de llegar! ¡Y ni se diga en las fiestas!

-¡Maldición! –dijo el peli naranjo con enfado, más para sí que para los demás

-¡Bueno, pues no perdamos tiempo y busquémosla! –Mencionó el chico pelirrojo

-Etto… Kurosaki-kun… -Habló de pronto la chica castaña- ¿Podemos ayudar nosotros también con la búsqueda?

- Claro – mencionó el naranjo – Separémonos y cuando alguno la encuentre, rápidamente la aleja de Rangiku-san y localiza a los demás para avisar que ya está a salvo, ¿de acuerdo?

- ¡De acuerdo! –dijeron todos al unísono

Cada uno se fue por su lado e Ichigo se volvió a internar en el mar de gente buscando con desesperación a Rukia. El calor del lugar empezó a sofocarlo de pronto, sentía que se ahogaba, así que se abrió paso entre la gente para poder salir a un espacio más abierto en donde pudiera respirar.

Al salir de entre toda la multitud se dirigió hacia la orilla del escenario (llámese también tarima) que estaba totalmente vacío y como le llegaba a la altura de su pecho, simplemente se recargó en él para poder descansar un rato; una vez que hubo recuperado el aliento, volteó la mirada a la pista de baile en donde algunos bailaban una canción que para él era desconocida mientras miles de luces de colores resplandecían sin cesar sobre sus cabezas. Se quedó un rato parado ahí, dudoso de volver a entrar entre todas esas personas y arriesgarse a morir asfixiado o aplastado. Bueno, Rukia lo valía, él haría lo que sea porque ella se encontrara a salvo. Iba a dar el primer paso para adentrarse nuevamente entre la multitud cuando, de repente, todas las luces se apagaron y el cuarto quedó en penumbras. Toda la gente lanzó un grito de sorpresa. Ichigo se quedó parado en el mismo lugar preguntándose qué había pasado ¿Acaso era eso un ataque sorpresa? En ese instante, desde la lejanía, se alcanzó a escuchar un aullido voraz que vibró por toda la sala, tan feroz como el de un lobo… ¿Un lobo? ¿Acaso había lobos en la Soul Society?

El escenario, ubicado a espaldas del peli naranja, se iluminó de repente con luces de colores fríos y sombríos provocando que todos, incluso Ichigo, dirigieran su atención a dicho lugar y una extraña neblina empezó a inundarlo todo. De pronto un nuevo aullido, más potente que el anterior, se escuchó en toda la estancia y la hizo retumbar.

Se vio claramente como una figura femenina salía caminando sensual y apresuradamente desde lo más profundo del escenario mientras una música comenzaba a sonar; se ubicó en la esquina izquierda del escenario mientras una luz roja la iluminaba y dejaba ver tanto a la chica como a su disfraz.

Ella estaba parada y de brazos cruzados; sus cabellos violáceos iban sueltos y en su cabeza reposaban dos grandes orejas. Tenía un mini chaleco y un short, ambos cubiertos de pelaje color café oscuro lo cual contrastaba bien con su piel morena, también llevaba unas botas que al igual que lo demás iba cubierto de pelaje; en su cara se podían ver dibujados unos bigotes y su mirada felina completaba el traje: Una mujer lobo. Y esa chica, que a todos se les hacía familiar, sin duda era: Shihouin Yoruichi

**Everybody**

_Todo el mundo_

Inmediatamente, otra figura femenina, más pequeña que la anterior, salía del fondo del escenario nuevamente mientras caminaba con gracia hacia el lado izquierdo del lugar para ubicarse al lado de Yoruichi. Un luz amarilla la iluminó dejando ver a una chica de cabellos oscuros que portaba un top y una falda que simulaban estar hechos de vendas, llevaba zapatos blancos mientras sus brazos eran cubiertos por más vendajes; su cabello iba suelto y una venda le cubría un ojo. Se posicionó con una mano en la cintura mientras todos los espectadores quedaron asombrados al reconocer a la chica quien sin lugar a dudas era Hinamori Momo disfrazada de momia

**Rock your body**

_Sacudan s__u cuerpo_

Se vio de pronto como otra figura caminaba rápidamente en el escenario logrando ser muy sensual al caminar y llegó a ubicarse al lado derecho de éste. Una luz verde dejó ver a una mujer de exuberante cuerpo quien vestía un short negro junto con unas botas del mismo color y una blusa con el escote muy pronunciado la cual también era negra. En su mano portaba unos guantes y en su cuello llevaba un moño blanco de gala; la mitad de su cara estaba cubierta por una máscara de hierro que, al parecer trataba de ocultar una parte destrozada de su faz, y la otra mitad estaba normal, pero aún con todo y máscara se podía apreciar claramente quién era ella: Matsumoto Rangiku.

**Everybody**

_Todo el mundo_

Con suma rapidez una cuarta figura apareció, sin embargo era más pequeña que la anterior; y sin perder mucho tiempo se acomodó en el lado derecho del lugar, al lado de Matsumoto, e inmediatamente una luz rosa la cubrió por completo. Se pudo ver claramente a una chica de cabello corto con un color semejante al rubio y un sombrero negro y grande cubriéndole gran parte de la cabeza, llevaba una ligera blusa blanca que se moldeaba a su figura, un short corto y negro y unas zapatillas blancas que elevaban un poco su estatura. Al igual que Matsumoto ella solo tenía la mitad de la cara normal pues el otro lado de su rostro era un de color azul celeste con ligeros toques verdosos y sus ojos eran cubiertos por unos pequeños lentes, además sus manos portaban uñas enormes, casi como garras. Estaba parada con su peso recargado en un bastón negro colocado en su mano derecha. Casi nadie creía que enfrente ce ellos, en el escenario, vestida así se encontrara Kotetsu Kiyone.

**Rock your body right**

_Sacudan bien s__u cuerpo_

Una luz blanca iluminó el fondo del escenario en donde se pudo apreciar una pequeña silueta de una persona parada. No se podía definir con claridad quién era la persona que estaba situada ahí en esos instantes, ya que iba cubierta por una enorme capa color negro que le cubría el cuerpo, y el cuello de ésta le tapaba un poco el rostro; la silueta caminó con mucha rapidez y sensualidad hasta situarse en frente del escenario y justo en medio de las otras cuatro chicas.

**Backstreet's back****…**

_Backstreet han vuelto…_

La luz blanca que la iluminaba cambió rápidamente por una azul ultramarino y la pequeña figura prontamente mandó a volar por los aires la negruzca capa que la cubría y se pudo apreciar a una sonriente y muy sexy Kuchiki Rukia, quien portaba una minifalda negra que le llegaba aproximadamente 15 cm debajo de la cadera, un pequeño chaleco de cuero, que se podía confundir con un sostén, el cual tenía incrustaciones de de diamante rojo y que le hacían resaltar sus bien agraciados atributos que ahora llamaban la atención de todos los hombres y shinigamis ahí reunidos; portaba unas botas hechas del mismo material que el chaleco que le llegaban un poco por encima de la rodilla, y unos guantes, al igual de cuero, cubrían sus delicadas manos. Su firme abdomen quedaba totalmente descubierto mostrando un sensual ombligo y arriba de éste un tatuaje de una mariposa negra volando. Su piel blanquecina contrastaba perfectamente con sus brillantes colmillos blancos y la hacían ver divina, sensual y hermosa tal y como el ser del que iba disfrazada, un ser que posee una belleza inigualable para poder atraer a su presa: Un vampiro

**A****lright**

_¡Genial!_

E Ichigo era su presa.

El peli naranja quedó impactado al ver a Rukia en el escenario vestida de tal manera. Sentía que le daría un paro cardiaco ó se desmayaría ó quedaría petrificado ó en estado de coma, sino es que las cuatro cosas mismo tiempo, al ver a la chica pelinegra de esa forma. Según él recordaba, Rukia no había llegado a la fiesta tan… ¿Provocativa?, sino que había llegado más… ¿Tapadita?, además ¿En dónde demonios se había puesto ese tatuaje? Sólo había una explicación para todo eso…

-Rangiku-san… ¿Qué le hiciste a Rukia?- murmuró para sí mismo

Matsumoto Rangiku. ¿Ichigo le reclamaría y le reprocharía por sus actos irresponsables?

¿O debería agradecerle y levantarle un altar?

Él estaba casi seguro de que Rangiku había obligado ó inducido a Rukia a ingerir alcohol ya que no había otra explicación para el actual comportamiento de la chica; por esa parte merecía un reclamo de parte de él, ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido darle de beber alcohol a Rukia cuando ella no tomaba bebidas alcohólicas?

Aunque por otra parte, ¿Cuándo volvería a ver a la pelinegra de una manera tan seductora como lo estaba haciendo ahora? Nunca en su vida se había imaginado ver a Rukia de esa forma. Inmediatamente su instinto tomó su decisión: le agradecería a Rangiku-san por haber logrado eso, aunque, lo de levantarle un altar… Eso no lo haría.

Sentía como perdía el control de sí mismo mientras sus ojos lascivos recorrían con deseo el esbelto cuerpo de la vampira pelinegra, grabando en su mente cada movimiento que ella realizaba con la música, observando su blanquecina y perfecta piel de aspecto suave y apetecible, perdiéndose en cada curva de la shinigami. A pesar de que las cinco chicas bailaban juntas en ese momento, él no tenía ojos para nadie más que para Rukia que parecía una estrella o la luna misma mientras brillaba junto con las luces que iluminaban el escenario en ese momento.

De un instante a otro las luces se volvieron a apagar dejando el escenario en penumbras nuevamente y segándolo de la hermosa vista que le proporcionaba la pelinegra. Sin embargo, segundos después una luz iluminó el lado izquierdo del escenario dejando ver la sensual figura de la mujer lobo quien empezó a moverse con suavidad al ritmo de la música mientras que sus labios entonaban el verso que le tocaba cantar

**Oh my god, we're back again**

_Oh, dios mío, estamos aquí de nuevo_

Las luces volvieron a desaparecer e inmediatamente una luz amarilla envolvió a la pequeña momia que se encontraba situada al lado de la mujer lobo. Era su oportunidad de bailar y no lo desaprovechó pues inmediatamente se dejó llevar por la música haciendo que su cuerpo realizara suaves movimientos mientras de su boca su dulce voz pronunciaba su verso

**Brothers****, sisters, everybody say**  
_hermanos, hermanas, todo el mundo a cantar_

El lado derecho del escenario se vio iluminado de pronto por una luz verde lo que provocó que en lado izquierdo reinaran las sombras. Sin embargo en ese instante la rubia que portaba la máscara de hierro realizó movimientos sensuales al bailar, mientras sus labios se movían lentamente entonando un poco de la canción que sonaba.

**Gonna bring the flavor****, show you how**

_Te vamos a traer el sabor, te enseñaremos todo_

Esta vez la luz rosa se hizo presente en el escenario iluminando a la chica situada al lado de Rangiku, la pequeña Kiyone. La shinigami no dudó ni un segundo en comenzar a moverse suavemente al ritmo de la música y tampoco dudó en empezar a cantar lo que le correspondía de la canción.

**Got a quest****ion for you**** better answer now****, yeah**

_T__enemos una pregunta para ti__, __y será mejor que contestes ahora, sí_

Inmediatamente la belleza de la vampira pelinegra volvió a reinar en el lugar, pues las luces se situaron sobre ella mientras ésta avanzaba hacia el frente y realizaba suaves movimientos con el cuerpo siguiendo el ritmo de la canción. Era su turno de cantar y antes de empezar se pudo ver como una sonrisa de picardía adornaba su rostro.

**Am I original?**

_¿Soy original?_

Las cuatros chicas situadas a su alrededor respondieron a coro

**Yeah**

_Sí_

La chica seguía cantando con sensualidad mientras movía sus caderas

**Am I the only one?**

_¿Soy la única?_

Esta vez no solo respondieron las chicas situadas a su lado, sino que todo el público entonó

**Yeah**

_Sí_

La pelinegra balanceó su cuerpo con estilo mientras sus manos se deslizaban suavemente por su delicada figura acariciando su propia piel y sus ojos se situaron en una única persona. En su presa.

**Am I sexual?**

_¿Soy sensual?_

El peli naranjo se quedó completamente mudo y no hacía más que ver a la pequeña vampiresa que lo miraba fijamente, mientras escuchaba la contestación general.

**Yeah**

_Sí_

El cuerpo de la pequeña chica adquirió un poco más de movimiento al aumentar un poco más ritmo de la canción, y entonó nuevamente

**Am I everything you need?**

_¿Soy todo lo que necesitas?_

**You better rock your body now**

_Será __mejor que muevas tu cuerpo ahora_

Nuevamente todas las chicas empezaron a moverse uniformemente, llevando todas una misma coreografía haciendo del acto un verdadero espectáculo digno de admirarse, y en esta ocasión todas las chicas cantaron al unísono haciendo retumbar el lugar con sus voces

**Everybody**

_Todo el mundo_

En esta ocasión todo el público presente las acompañaba con un sonoro:

**Yeah**

_Sí_

Y las chicas seguían bailando sensualmente al ritmo de la música para deleitar a los espectadores quienes también empezaban a bailar en sus lugares

**Rock your body**

_Sacudan s__u cuerpo_

**Yeah**

_Sí_

Ichigo solo se quedó estático en su lugar, al parecer aún no podía digerir por completo la imagen tan erótica de la pequeña pelinegra que se presentaba ante sus ojos, bailando de una forma provocativa, vistiendo como una diosa del deseo, y cuando decía deseo no se refería a esos que se les piden a las estrellas fugaces, velas de cumpleaños, arcoíris, entre otras cosas, sino al deseo de posesión… de ese cuerpo

**Everybody**

_Todo el mundo_

**Rock your body right**

_Sacudan bien su cuerpo_

**Backstreet's back, ****Alright**

_Backstreet han vuelto__ ¡Genial!_

¡Jodido! Sus hormonas estaban fuera de control.

En ese instante la ausencia de luces se volvió a hacer presente, lo que significaba que la estancia estaba cubierta nuevamente por un abismo negro. Sin embargo, este abismo no duró mucho pues un segundo después todo el lugar se iluminó por el brillo incandescente del fuego que empezó a salir de la orilla del escenario, todo obra de un efecto especial. Pero al momento en que la luz permitió la visión de algo más que no fuera oscuridad, se pudo ver que en el escenario ya no había nadie y aún así la música seguía sonando.

La gente se quedó extrañada; por suerte ese momento de confusión duró solo un poco y todos se sorprendieron al ver que la linda mujer lobo subía al escenario junto con un acompañante. El sujeto que iba con la chica estaba vestido con un traje color morado y ajustado que moldeaba su buena figura, su cara estaba pintada completamente de blanco y tenía una sonrisa deforme pintada de rojo, además su cabello estaba teñido de un extraño color verde y sus ojos estaban casi ocultos por una densa pintura negra. Al público le costó definir que la identidad del sujeto vestido del "Wason" * era Urahara Kisuke.

La chica lo subió al escenario y, a pesar de la cara de confusión que portaba el rubio, ella empezó a bailar muy cerca de él con suma suavidad y prácticamente cantó su parte para él

**Now throw your hands up in the air  
**_Ahora levanta tus manos en el aire_

La cara del rubio no se podía comparar con nada. Estaba entre sorprendido, emocionado, embobado, confundido, entre otras cosas más; quién diría que algún día su querida Yoruichi-san le iba a bailar y cantar solo para él y para colmo, ¡vestida de esa manera! Aunque, para ser sinceros, él hubiera preferido todo eso en un lugar más privado, pero bueno, ya qué, ¡a disfrutar del momento!

Mientras la pareja estaba entretenida en "sus asuntos", por el mismo lado del escenario se vio subir a una muy sonriente Momo quien prácticamente iba arrastrando a un pequeño niño de vestimenta totalmente blanca y algo desgarrada, quien se había cubierto el cuerpo y la cara con un blanquecino maquillaje a excepción de los ojos que iban cubiertos por un maquillaje en tono grisáceo en donde sus pupilas acuosas hacían un hermoso contraste, sin embargo la expresión de su faz era de total incertidumbre lo cual causó una pequeña sonrisa burlona de parte del shinigami sustituto quien veía divertido la cara que tenía el pequeño fantasmita capitán del décimo escuadrón.

La tierna momia se posicionó en su anterior lugar acomodando a su pequeño amigo al lado de ella, y lentamente se fue acercando a él con movimientos rítmicos y delicados; él no se creía lo que estaba viendo y viviendo, frente a él estaba Momo, su linda amiga Hinamori Momo vestida de una forma que jamás imaginó y bailando de una manera que nunca llegó a pensar; estaba quieto, con la mente en blanco, casi pálido, ahora sí parecía un fantasma de verdad. Y si pensó que las cosas no podían ponerse peor, se equivocó, y vio su error cuando notó que la chica estaba sumamente cerca de él, con su cuerpo casi rozando con el suyo y de sus labios salió una dulce tonada.

**Wave them around like you just don't care**

_Muévelas como si te diera lo mismo_

Y de repente, sin esperar mucho tiempo se divisó la figura de Matsumoto Rangiku, causante de todo ese "lío", con una pobre e inocente víctima apretujada entre sus brazos y, cabe mencionar, entre sus dotes; su presa era un joven a quien Ichigo reconoció de inmediato y temió por su suerte, no ¡qué va!, el peli naranjo se carcajeaba al ver la cara de asustado que tenía el pirata de su amigo. ¡Así es! Rangiku había pescado al desafortunado Renji quien en esos instantes se le dibujaba un rostro digno de retratarse.

La chica con la máscara de hierro se ubicó en su lugar y empezó a bailar para el pelirrojo quien tenía una cara nerviosa al ver a Rangiku así. Sin embargo su cabeza tomó un poco de compostura y se vio como el chico empezó a reclamarle un par de cosas a la chica que tenía en frente; Ichigo veía que la boca de su amigo pelirrojo se movía pero no podía escuchar nada por lo fuerte que estaba el volumen de la música. La voz de la rubia se hizo presente de pronto llegando hasta los oídos de todos.

**Y****ou wanna party let me hear you yell**

_Si quieres fiesta, déjame oírte gritar_

De inmediato se vio como la pequeña subordinada del treceavo escuadrón subía junto con un invitado sorpresa, como era de esperarse. El rostro del chico reflejaba lo mismo que el de los anteriores: confusión total. El pobre estaba vestido con una enorme capucha negra y portaba una gigantesca Oz en la mano derecha que apenas y podía sostener por culpa de los nervios que le invadían. De seguro el apacible capitán Ukitake tendría una enorme sonrisa en el rostro al ver la imagen que tenía en frente: Su dulce subordinada Kiyone llevándose a la cima del escenario a su "querido contrincante" Sentaro. ¡Mejor ni imaginar la cara de Isane!

La chica se situó en donde le correspondía y ahí comenzó a moverse rítmicamente al compás de la canción mientras el chico parecía estatua, pues no se atrevía a mover ni un solo musculo. Kiyone se fue acercando a él con suavidad mientras seguía bailando hasta quedar lo suficientemente cerca como para hacerlo sudar. Los ojos de Sentaro estaban más abiertos que de costumbre y era la primera vez que no tenía nada por lo que discutir con la chica. La boca de la joven simplemente entonó

**Cuz we got it goin' on again****, yeah  
**_Vamos de Nuevo, sí_

Ichigo observaba con diversión el espectáculo que se le presentaba. Cada pareja se concentraba en lo suyo; bueno, para ser más exactos, todos los chicos estaban embobados, mientras las chicas bailaban con sensualidad al lado de ellos, por no decir extremadamente cerca de ellos.

A ver, recapitulemos. Yoruichi había llevado al simpático Urahara; Momo había agarrado por sorpresa al pequeño Toushiro; Rangiku se había raptado al terco de Renji; Kiyone había subido a Sentaro; y Rukia… Un momento ¡¿Y Rukia?!

La buscó con la mirada tratando de encontrarla, estaba casi seguro que en el estado en que se encontraba la chica podría cometer alguna locura, pero esta vez él la detendría, ya no permitiría que esto fuera más lejos, porque si lo hacía estaba seguro que al día siguiente, cuando la pelinegra se encontrara bien, le reclamaría a él por permitirle hacer todo ese tipo de cosas.

¿Qué estaría aplaneando esa pequeña shinigami? A pesar de que ponía su mayor esfuerzo buscándola no lograba localizarla. De pronto sintió un repentino tirón y su cuerpo fue jalado con fuerza; el shinigami sustituto cerró un momento los ojos al sentir tal brusquedad, pero al abrirlos una luz lo segó por un instante.

-¿Pero qué mier…?- al recuperar la vista se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba en su antiguo sitio. Ahora lo que veía frente a él era al público- ¿Ah?... Yo estoy… en el- su cerebro reaccionó de inmediato para adivinar en el lugar en el que estaba, pero no quería creérselo- en… en el…escen… - No podía ni terminar su oración

Una risita se escuchó a su lado y cuando dirigió su rostro a dicho lugar pudo ver a una pequeña vampira con una sonrisa picaresca. Y su cerebro adivinó rápidamente lo que había sucedido.

¡Rukia lo había llevado al escenario!

Si la cara de Renji era digna de retratarse, la cara de Ichigo era digna de fotografiarse, sacar ampliación de la imagen y colgarla en el museo Louvre ubicado en París. Si tenía suerte su imagen hasta podía ser colocada al lado de la Mona Lisa.

La penetrante mirada de Rukia se clavó en Ichigo, como un depredador que tiene ubicada a su jugosa presa. Lentamente fue acercándose al chico mientras movía sus caderas conforme el ritmo de la música y empezaba a cantar… solo para él

**Am I original?  
**_¿Soy original?_

A pesar del aturdimiento del que fue víctima momentos antes, de alguna forma involuntaria de su boca salió un tímido y marcado:

**Yeah**

_Sí_

La chica siguió acercándose a él sin quitarle la mirada de encima mientras el peli naranjo sostenía su mirada con una mezcla de temor, confusión y… ¿excitación? Aunque no lo quisiera, aunque lo negara, las hormonas del joven estaban recorriendo su cuerpo sin control alguno, como si una manada de tigres feroces hubieran sido soltados después de haberlos tenido encerrados en una pequeña jaula y haberlos dejado por una semana sin alimento alguno. Y esas hormonas exigían comida… Querían comérsela… a ella.

**Am I the only one?**

_¿Soy la única?_

Y una vez más las cuerdas bucales del chico lo traicionaron

**Yeah**

_Sí_

La vampira pelinegra por fin logró llegar hasta su objetivo. Estaba lo suficientemente cerca del peli naranja como para poder rodearlo con su brazos. Inmediatamente, y para sorpresa del muchacho, tomó ambas manos del shinigami y posicionó una en su pequeña y bien formada cintura y la otra la posicionó sobre su suave y tersa mejilla, y viéndole directamente a los ojos con una mirada muy profunda le cantó

**Am I sexual?**

_¿Soy sensual?_

¡Que alguien pusiera un colchón en el suelo porque sentía que perdía el piso y se venía abajo! Si antes estaba embobado con esto terminó totalmente aturdido e impactado. Sus sentidos estaban a flor de piel y pudo sentir un escalofrío recorrerle todo el cuerpo. Tragó saliva sonoramente y armándose de valor le contestó a la chica:

**Yeah**

_Sí_

¿Era su imaginación o su propia voz había sonado algo ronca?... ¿Algo sensual?

La faz de la shinigami se iluminó y una sonrisa de satisfacción se le dibujó

**Am I everything you need?**

_¿Soy todo lo que necesitas?_

**You better rock your body now**

_Será __mejor que muevas tu cuerpo ahora_

¿Qué acaso no había dicho que cualquier cosa que la chica hiciera iba a ser detenida por él? Bueno, ahora había cambiado de opinión. Que ella hiciera lo que se le viniera en gana

Sin embargo en un instante de distracción la pelinegra desapareció de su vista, ya no se encontraba frente a él. Rápidamente empezó a buscarla volteando la cabeza de un lado a otro pero cometió la torpeza de, accidentalmente, toparse con la mirada del apuesto capitán del sexto escuadrón quien lo miraba desde el público. La cara que tenía el joven Kuchiki no se podía comparar ni con el más sádico guerrero vengador y eso, hizo sudar frío al pobre peli naranja. Y por casualidades de la vida resultaba que el disfraz que tenía puesto el capitán era nada más y nada menos que el de un verdugo de la época medieval ¡Qué conveniente!

Apartó rápidamente la mirada y esta vez su vista fue a caer sobre la figura de la pelinegra que en ese instante se encontraba en el centro del escenario junto con las otra cuatro chicas; todas empezaban a bailar y cantar para el público

**Everybody  
****¡Yeah!  
Rock your body  
¡Yeah!  
Everybody  
Rock your body right  
Backstreet's back  
¡Alright! **

_Todo el mundo_

_¡Sí!_

_Sacudan s__u cuerpo_

_¡Sí!_

_Todo el mundo_

_Sacudan bien su cuerpo_

_Backstreet han vuelto_

_¡Genial!_

De repente la música empezó a cambiar de ritmo, como si fuera a detenerse y las chicas corrieron y se situaron al fondo del escenario. Todas las luces se apagaron y solo una nítida luz blanca iluminó a la pequeña vampiresa quien empezó a cantar

**So everybody, everywhere  
Don't be afraid, don't have no fear**

_Así que todo el mundo, en todas partes_

_No tengas miedo, no te asustes_

Sus ojos no se fijaban en un lugar definido y su mirada parecía perdida pero concentrada, mientras sus labios se movían entonando el resto de la canción

**I'm gonna tell the world, make you understand  
As long as there'll be mus****ic, we'll be coming back again  
**_Vamos a decirle al mundo, a hacerles entender_

_Que mientras haya música volveremos otra vez_

La música nuevamente empezó a entonarse con más ritmo y las chicas rápidamente avanzaron por el escenario y de inmediato se ubicaron en frente de su respectiva presa anteriormente capturada. Rukia volvió a situarse en frente del peli naranja y nuevamente una sonrisa apareció en su rostro

**Everybody****, yeah**

_Todo el mundo, sí_

Pegó más su cuerpo al del peli naranja y juntó su rostro al de él gracias a la altura que le proporcionaban sus botas, fue ahí cuando Ichigo pudo sentir que Rukia no tenía aliento alcohólico ni nada por el estilo, entonces… ¿Ella no había tomado nada y hacía esto por su cuenta?

**Rock your body****, yeah**

_Sacudan su cuerpo__, sí_

No podía ser. Ella estaba haciendo eso porque quería y no porque tuviera algo dañino en el cuerpo. Estaba seguro que en la Soul Society no sabían de la existencia ni utilización de drogas ¿o sí?

**Rock your body right (rock your body right)  
Backstreet's back  
**_Sacudan bien su cuerpo (sacundan bien su cuerpo)_

_Backstreet han vuelto_

La pelinegra agarró una mano de Ichigo entre las suyas y la posicionó alrededor de su cintura. Ichigo no reaccionó y solo dejó llevarse por el momento que estaba viviendo y que tal vez no repetiría pues Byakuya acabaría con él antes de que eso volviera a pasar

**Everybody (everybody)  
Yeah (rock your body)  
Rock your body (everybody)**

_Todo el mundo (todo el mundo)_

_Sí (sacudan su cuerpo)_

_Sacudan su cuerpo (todo el mundo)_

Ella agarró su otra mano y se la colocó en su muslo con sensualidad provocando que al mismo tiempo su piel fuera acariciada suavemente por la mano del shinigami sustituto. Él sentía que se desmayaba al tocar esa zona de la tersa piel de la muchacha, no podía evitarlo pero su cuerpo empezaba a reaccionar por sí solo.

**Yeah (everybody, rock your body)  
Everybody (everybody, rock your body)**

_Sí (todo el mundo, sacudan su cuerpo)_

_Todo el mundo (todo el mundo, sacudan su cuerpo)_

La chica estiró su cabeza para llegar más alto, pues a pesar de que los tacones le daban altura, ésta no era suficiente para alcanzar por completo su objetivo, el objetivo que tiene cualquier vampiro: su exquisito cuello.

Ichigo supo de inmediato lo que la chica quería e incluso para ayudarla empezó a empujarla con su mano situada en su pierna haciendo el contacto más profundo y más placentero. Definitivamente, él ya no era dueño de sus actos

**Rock your body right (everybody)  
Backstreet's back**

_Sacudan bien su cuerpo (todo el mundo_

_Backstreet han vuelto_

Podía sentir el cálido aliento de Rukia topando contra su descubierto cuello, su cabello le hacía cosquillas al hacer contacto con su piel, su boca se acercaba cada vez más hacia su objetivo; ya podía sentir el placentero rose de los colmillos de Rukia provocándole caricias sumamente agradables que le provocaban todo un mar de sentimientos indescriptibles. Solo faltaban milésimas para que el cuello del chico fuera de entera posesión de la vampira.

**Alright**

_¡Genial!_

Y entonces pasó algo que él nunca quiso que pasara en ese preciso momento. Despertó.

De un brinco se sentó en la cama mandando a volar sus cobijas por algún rincón del cuarto y respirando entre cortadamente, necesitando de grandes bocanadas de aire para llevar suficiente oxigeno a sus pulmones.

¡Pero cómo! ¡¿Todo eso había sido solo un maldito sueño?! ¡¿Y por qué mierda tuvo que despertarse en ese instante?! ¡Joder!

De pronto un aullido feroz se oyó claramente en el exterior. Un rugido tan escandaloso, casi tan salvaje como el de…

-¡Un hombre lobo!- gritó con fuerzas

-¿Un hombre lobo? ¿Qué te sucede idiota? ¡Eso es un hollow!- una peculiar voz llamó su atención- parece que comer tantos dulces te hizo mal

Giró su vista y pudo ver a la pequeña chica pelinegra parada en el marco de la puerta con su vestimenta de shinigami. La quedó mirando por un buen rato y recordó el sueño que había tenido hace poco; su cara adquirió un tono levemente carmesí que de no ser porque el cuarto seguía sumido en oscuridad, tal vez ella se hubiera dado cuenta

-Vamos- mencionó la shinigami caminando hacia la ventana del cuarto- hay que acabar con él

Ella se posicionó en el marco de la ventana con su vista fija hacia el oscuro exterior y su cara resplandeció gracias al brillo de la luna llena. El aullido volvió a escucharse, esta vez con más potencia y la shinigami volteó a ver al satélite blanco que adornaba el cielo

-¡Vaya! Hay luna llena- comentó- ¿sabes?- volteó su rostro para encararlo- Tal vez no estés tan equivocado después de todo. Puede que sí sea un hombre lobo- sonrió al mismo tiempo en que pronunció esas palabras e Ichigo pudo divisar claramente unos grandes colmillos blancos adornando su blanca sonrisa

Después de eso la chica se lanzó fuera de la ventana. Ichigo quedó sorprendido y quieto por un instante, pero rápidamente reaccionó, utilizó su insignia de shinigami y la siguió con una sonrisa juguetona marcada en su rostro.

Esa noche sería larga… Muy larga.

* * *

(*) **Wason: **Personaje antagónico de la serie "Batman"

Bien, si llegaron hasta aquí significa que por fin se pudo publicar la historia (¡Yuupi! n.n) y si no se pudo publicar, pues ni si quieras leeras esto

¡Bah! ignorenme, ya estoy más dormida que despierta =.=

Si no les agradó del todo la historia no los culpo, lo acabo de terminar hace unos minutos porque quería publicarlo para estas fechas y todavía no estaba terminado, así que me apresure a terminarlo y... ese es el resultado... No sé si me expliqué ?_?... Espero no estar escribiendo incoherencias =.=U

¡Ah! para los que quieran ver el video de la canción(del cual me inspiré), pondré una página en mi profile para que lo vean

No sé cuándo publicaré el siguiente capítulo, tal vez tardaré, la escuela es estresante y mi maestra de redacción me está traumando O.O

¡Ah sí! también apoyen al : _Movimiento Mundial: ¡¡El ichiRuki es real!! ;)_

¡Oh sí! y también dejen reviews para saber su opinión, critica, alago, lo que sea...

Perdonen los horrores ortograficos... Ya estoy durmiendome...

¿Se me olvida algo?... No recuerdo =.=...

Bueno, creo que eso es todo...

Necesito morirme un rato... X.X


	2. Clavado en un bar

y aquí estoy de nuevo, publicando de madrugada xD

Solo ahora que acabo de venir de una fiesta xD y ez incleibre qhe no ezhte bodacha; desspuesh de tod0 nho tomne demashiado ... Sholu unazh cupitez !hip!. Y sha qe mi incuentru en il "Matsumoto/Shunsui style " qize shuber eshte cap... ¡Hip!

Hahaha no es cierto, apenas y tomé unas piñas coladas. Nada grave n.n

Bien, volviendo al fic, voy con el segundo capítulo de esta colección. Y se Trata de la canción **"Clavado en un bar" **de **"Maná" **Todavía existe este grupo (y es una gran suerte) sin embargo la canción ya tiene sus añitos asi que merece estar aquí. Ya tenía planeado desde el principio poner, aunque fuera, una canción de Maná ya que es una de las bandas de rock más famosas que existen en México y que han triunfado aun fuera del País.

Para ya no hacerles el cuento largo vamos al punto. Les agradezco enormemente a todos aquellos que leyeron el capítulo anterior y más aun las personas que tomaron un poco de su tiempo para dejarme un review, se los agradezco, esa es mi mejor recompenza, mejor que el dinero. A las personitas que no tienen cuenta agradezeré aquí

**yoxxa: **Gracias por los saludos, yo también te envio muchos;) Me alegra que te haya gustado y que bueno es saber que piensas que fue cómico ya que ese fue uno de mis propósitos

**byakushi: **Hehehe Ni siquiera yo sé cómo me imaginé la historia ... Espera sí lo sé, en un día lluvioso en que el ocio era dueño de mi casa, me puse los audifonos y sintonizé un canal de radio. Iba cambiando y cambiando de estación cuando de pronto escucho "Estamos de vuelta con nuestro Especial de Backstreet Boys" y ¡zaz! que empieza la canción de Everybody, en ese momento recordé cuando era una niña Y estaba en frente del televisor cambiando los canales, en eso escuché esa misma canción y vi un montón de policias bien fortachones que empezaban bailar y se iban quitando la ropa ; En ese entonces mi infantil e ingenua mente no tenía ni una mínima idea de lo que estaba sucediendo así que lo seguí viendo. Cuando recordé eso me empezé a matar de risa en la cama y así se me vino la idea. Al principio pensé en poner a los hombres bailando pero me dije "Naaa, eso ya es algo más común" así que al final decidí darle la oportunidad a la chicas;)

Ufff ... me extendi

Ahora sí al punto. Aviso:

.- La letras en **negritas **pertenecen a la canción

Bleach no me pertenece, el dueño es Tite Kubo. La letra de "Clavado en un bar" tampoco es mía, Pertenece al grupo de Maná. Y se me olvidó decir la vez anterior, la letra de Everybody es de los Backstreet Boys, lo digo para que no me demanden por plagiar sus letras ... Como si lo fueran a leer xD

**

* * *

**

**II. Clavado en un bar**

El líquido pasaba rápidamente por su garganta dejando una sensación desgarradora dentro de la misma. No estaba acostumbrado a tomar pero, ciertamente, no le importaba. Copa tras copa había ingerido con rapidez la amarga bebida, pero aún podía con más, aún podía aguantar bebiendo; prefería mil veces sentir como su garganta era "arañada" por el alcohol a sentir esa tristeza que invadía todo su ser.

**Aquí me tiene bien clavado  
soltando las penas en un bar  
brindando por su amor**

Había vuelto a pelear con Rukia, pero esta vez no había sido una pelea como muchas otras. Se habían herido con palabras verdaderamente lastimosas, palabras que nunca pensaron decirse, sin embargo, esa noche habían pasado el límite. Estaba enojado, no sabía si con ella o consigo mismo, pero lo estaba.

**Aquí me tiene abandonado  
bebiendo tequila pa' olvidar  
y sacudirme así el dolor**

Hacía muchas horas que ambos se habían separado y no tenía ni idea del paradero de Rukia; ¿Lo estaría buscando?, ¿O era que en verdad él no significaba nada para ella? Aunque intentara evitarlo, éste último pensamiento estaba presente en su cabeza y eso, más que enfurecerlo, lo deprimía, lo dejaba herido y totalmente abatido. Lo único que quería en esos instantes era olvidar, olvidarlo todo y para eso tendría que seguir tomando.

**¿Dónde estás bendita?  
¿Dónde te has metido?  
Abre un poco el corazón,  
deja amarte corazón  
ven y sácame de éste bar **

Agarró de nuevo la copa y se la bebió de un solo trago dejando nuevamente un sabor amargo en su boca; después la colocó bruscamente sobre la barra haciendo un sonido notorio; fue un milagro que la delicada copa de cristal no se rompiera.

-Dame otra- le pidió al _barman _que estaba cerca

-¿Está seguro?, Ya va tomando mucho y no creo que eso...

-Dame otra- repitió en un tono que no aceptaba replicas

-Está bien. Como ordene- definitivamente, el _barman_ no quería tener problemas con ese chico

**Estoy clavado, estoy herido  
estoy ahogado en un bar  
desesperado, en el olvido, amor  
estoy ahogado en un bar**

¿Qué estaría haciendo Rukia?, No podía evitar pensar en ella. ¿Ella pensaría en él?, ¿Estaría desahogando sola sus penas tal y como él lo hacía?, ¿O estaría acompañada?, ¿Acompañada de quién? ¿Y si estaba con otro hombre?, ¿Y si estaba con otros hombres? Una rabia infinita lo invadía al tener ese tipo de pensamientos, la sola idea de imaginarse a Rukia a lado de otro hombre que no fuera él lo enfurecía y al mismo tiempo lo entristecía; y es que, aceptando la realidad, Rukia no pasaba desapercibida ante el sexo masculino, quienes incluso en ocasiones la llegaban a acosar.

**Sé que te buscan demasiados  
que te pretenden cantidad  
pero eso no es felicidad**

Así que mientras esperaba su bebida, se dedicó a observar todo el lugar para despejar su mente de Rukia. Para empezar, la enorme ventana mostraba al cielo oscuro de la noche y a la calle gris tétricamente abandonada sin nadie pasando por ella, pues la ligera llovizna que había hace unos momentos, había agarrado fuerza hasta convertirse en una lluvia feroz acompañada por rayos y truenos. Bien, mirar eso no ayudaba en nada. Volteó a ver hacia el interior del lugar donde la _rockola_ reproducía una canción rítmica, sin embargo, la letra de ésta no era para nada alegre sino todo lo contrario. Eso tampoco le ayudaba. Decidió ignorarlo. Vio a las demás personas que ocupaban el establecimiento; no eran muchos y todos eran hombres, la mayoría vestían con colores fríos y oscuros, negro y gris en su gran mayoría; algunos con sombrero, otros con lentes oscuros e incluso le atrajo la atención un tipo extraño que estaba sentado al lado de él que llevaba una gran capa negra y un enorme sombrero que le cubría hasta los ojos. Ese lugar era patético; él era patético.

-Su bebida- anunció de pronto el _barman _sacándolo de sus divagaciones

-Gracias- respondió quedamente

**Y mi amor nunca se raja  
y mi amor nunca jamás te va a fallar  
nunca jamás**

Se quedó observando la bebida, como dudando de tomarla. ¿Bebida? ¡Qué forma tan leve de llamarle a lo que estaba consumiendo! Esa "bebida" le ayudaría a olvidar todo el dolor y sufrimiento que atravesaba por su mente, corazón y alma. Finalmente, agarró la copa y la llevó hasta su boca; sus labios rosaron con el frío cristal...

-No deberías de beber tanto. No parece que estés acostumbrado a eso- una voz impidió que el líquido hiciera contacto con su lengua.

-Usted no sabe nada- contestó buscando al emisor de aquellas palabras y apartándose unos centímetros la copa de sus labios. Lo divisó a su lado. El hombre que le había hablado ni siquiera lo volteaba a ver, sólo miraba al frente; en su cabeza descansaba un enorme sombrero que le tapaba los ojos y su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una capa negruzca; era el hombre que le había llamado la atención hace apenas unos instantes.

-Créeme chico, sé más de lo que te imaginas- le contestó con total seguridad en sus palabras

-Hmp- hizo un gruñido de desagrado y quiso ignorarlo

Volvió a posar la copa entre sus labios y cuando el líquido hacía contacto con éstos...

-¿Cuántos vas tomando ya?- otra vez ese hombre lo volvía a molestar- ¿Qué número de copa es esa?

Definitivamente, no iba a contestar esa pregunta, no tenía por qué hacerlo

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿Acaso ya perdiste la cuenta?

¿Por qué ese hombre era tan persistente? ¿Qué quería de él? ¿Qué quería lograr con todo eso? ¿Una charla? Pues él no era el indicado. No contestó.

-¿Estas herido?, ¿Hay tristeza en tu interior? ¿Tienes problemas?

-Hmp- hizo otro gruñido de desagrado. ¿Quién se creía que era ese tipo? ¿Un psicólogo o qué?

-¡Oh, ya sé! ¡Es una mujer!- el sujeto raro gritó triunfante

-¡¿Ah?!...- abrió los ojos con sorpresa. La imagen de Rukia fue lo primero que le llegó a la mente.

En la ventana se vio un feroz rayo que bañó con una intensa luz todo el bar, seguido, segundos después, por el estridente sonido de un trueno y se escuchó arreciar la lluvia. Una sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de aquel hombre extraño.

-Adiviné, ¿verdad?-preguntó divertido

-Y si fuera así, ¿qué?- quería cortar de una vez por todas la "charla" con aquel hombre

-¿Pelearon? ¿Una pelea muy fuerte?- ¿Ese hombre era adivino o qué?

No contestó; esas preguntas lo dejaron pensativo así que simplemente dejó la copa encima de la barra y su mirada se perdió en el infinito mientras recordaba nuevamente a Rukia. ¿En dónde estaría ella?

**¡¿Dónde estás maldita?!  
¿Dónde te has metido?  
abre un poco el corazón  
deja amarte corazón  
ven y sácame de este bar**

- Si tanto te preocupa ella ¿Por qué no vas a buscarla?

-¡¿Ah?!- parecía que había leído su mente... ¡¿Quién demonios era ese tipo?! - Bueno... yo... pues...

-¿A qué le tienes miedo?

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Yo no tengo miedo!

-¿Entonces por qué estas metido aquí, en lugar de ir a buscarla?- Ese tipo hablaba con tanta seguridad en sus palabras.

Ciertamente, ese sujeto tenía razón; tenía que estarla buscando en vez de estar metido en un maldito bar. ¿Por qué no la había ido a buscar antes? ¿Por orgullo o por cobardía? ¿Acaso él era un perdedor?

**Estoy clavado, estoy herido  
estoy ahogado en un bar  
desesperado en el olvido, amor  
estoy ahogado en un bar  
muy desesperado, muy en el olvido  
estoy ahogado en un bar  
**

-Oye chico, ¿quieres que te ayude?-preguntó el extraño sujeto de pronto

-No necesito ayuda de nadie- él seguía siendo terco

-¿Estás seguro?

-...Por supuesto

-Aún así, te ayudaré- después de pronunciar estas palabras, el hombre, que de por sí no lo miraba directamente, le dio la espalda.

**Déjate querer amor  
quiero ser tu todo  
y tu corazón  
ven a rescatar mi amor  
Yo quiero ser tu sol  
Yo quiero ser tu mar**

¿Qué era exactamente lo que se proponía ese tipo?, ¿Por qué había dicho esas palabras y luego le había dado la espalda? De seguro Rukia hubiera pensado que ese sujeto estaba demente, ¡Maldición! Otra vez ella ocupando sus pensamientos, pero… ¿En realidad quería olvidarse de ella? ¡No, por supuesto que no! No quería olvidarse de ella nunca. Jamás. Recordó la conversación que había tenido con el sujeto extraño. Inmediatamente, volteó a ver al tipo; él seguía dándole la espalda, pero ahora se podía notar claramente que tenía un celular en la mano, hablando con alguien a través de él. ¿Con quién hablaría?, ¿Con su novia o su esposa? De seguro era alguien que lo quería mucho.

**Aquí me tiene embriagado  
llorando de rabia en un bar  
brindando por su amor**

Dirigió su mirada hacia la bebida que tenía enfrente. Ahora ya estaba decidido, no la tomaría. Vio hacia la ventana y notó la tempestad que se desataba afuera; las calles parecían ríos por tanta agua recorriendo en ellas, los rayos no dejaban de caer, los truenos sonaban cada vez peor, la vista a través de las ventanas se había vuelto borrosa, era una tormenta horrible. Pero aún con todo eso iba a salir a buscarla, no le importaba que le diera una gripe terrible o una pulmonía mortal, a él no le importaba nada más que Rukia. Al diablo con el orgullo. Se levantó y dejó dinero sobre la barra para después caminar hacia la puerta.

**Aquí me tiene bien clavado  
bebiendo tequila pa´ olvidar todo  
no es justo, amor**

Antes de que él pudiera salir del lugar, la puerta se abrió violentamente dejando entrar a una persona al bar. Estaba totalmente empapada a causa de la lluvia, su vestimenta húmeda dejaba ver con claridad su ropa interior, sus cabellos escurrían y se le pegaban al rostro. Tenía la cabeza agachada, su cuerpo se estremecía de frío, su respiración era irregular, su pecho subía y bajaba agitadamente y un enorme charco de agua helada se formó a sus pies en cuestión de segundos. Todos los hombres del establecimiento voltearon a ver a la persona recién llegada. Ichigo estaba totalmente sorprendido... No podía creerlo, no podía creer que ella estuviera ahí.

**Muy desesperado, muy en el olvido  
estoy ahogado en un bar  
muy desesperado, muy en el olvido  
no, no, no, no**

**Estoy ahogado en un bar**

Pudo ver como ella levantaba paulatinamente su rostro y fijaba sus hermosos y profundos ojos en él

-Ichigo...- los labios de ella pronunciaron su nombre con debilidad

-Rukia...- al verla de esa manera se sintió un completo idiota. No, no se sentía así, sabía que lo era

-Idiota...- y ella se lo recalcó. El seño de la pelinegra se frunció, sin embargo, sus ojos reflejaban una mezcla de tristeza y alegría- Te he estado buscando por todas partes. Yo...- de sus ojos empezaron a brotar pequeñas lágrimas que se confundían con las gotas de agua que aún surcaban por su rostro

-Rukia...- No soportó y sin dudarlo la abrazó fuertemente. Ansiaba tenerla entre sus brazos, el sentir su esencia, tocar su piel. No se separaría de ella nunca más.- Perdóname, todo fue mi culpa. Yo... no sabía lo que decía y... nunca quise lastimarte, además...- Ya no le importaba el orgullo, sólo le importaba ella.

-No... También fue mi culpa- le correspondió al abrazo con ternura

-Eso no importa...- la abrazó con más fuerza para proporcionarle calor con su cuerpo y depositó pequeños besos en su húmedo cuello- Te…

-Cállate; no arruines el momento-No necesitaba que lo expresara con palabras para saber lo que el chico quería decirle.

Así que solo se aferró fuertemente a él y dejó que la consintiera con sus caricias.

Todos en el lugar miraban con ternura a la linda parejita que se demostraba su amor. Por muy ebrios que estuvieran, todos sabían que ellos dos sentían un infinito amor mutuo, y por más problemas que tuvieran cada uno de los presentes, esa demostración de cariño y amor en medio de un lugar de penas les alegraba el alma.

El sujeto con el enorme sombrero y capa negra que seguía sentado en la barra, miraba con sumo interés aquél espectáculo. Sabía que si el shinigami sustituto Kurosaki Ichigo no lo había reconocido estando vestido con ese "disfraz" a centímetros de él, tenía la posibilidad de que su querida Nanao-chan tampoco lo descubriera en ese bar humano; en ese entonces se realizaría con éxito su plan para ocultarse de ella y poder tomar unas copas libremente.

Se podía ver como Kyouraku Shunsui sonreía ampliamente mientras en su mano derecha sostenía un celular en el cual se leía: _"Llamada realizada: Kuchiki Rukia". _

* * *

Este fue más corto y sencillo. Aunque siento que me quedó muy romantico ¬ ¬

Para los que no se dieron cuenta, cuando se describe que Ichigo escucha una canción ritmica pero trágica en la Rockola, se refiere a la canción utilizada aquí ya que en esta canción se hace presente la utilización de guitarras eléctricas y bateria, pero la letra digamos que no es muy alegre. Espero que ya hayan escuchado antes esta canción de Maná y si no lo han hecho dejaré un link en mi perfil para que vean el video.

Les informo que en esta ocasión no me inspiré del vídeo. Mi inspiración surgió en un carro cuando ibamos a. .. no recuerdo dónde. Esa cancion empezó a sonar y la historia fue formandose en mi cabeza conforme iba acordándome de la letra.

Creo que ya no tengo más que agregar ... Espero que les haya gustado y si es así y quieren dejarme un review, no se contengan y solo haganlo. Si notaron algún error y quieren hacermelo saber, qué esperan, diganme. Y si aunque sea se tomaron la molestia de leerlo, tambien se los agradezco, ojalá les haya guatado.

¡Feliz Navidad y prospero año nuevo adelantado a todos! Ojalá Santa Claus les traiga muchos regalos

¡¡¡Oh! y tengan mucho cuidado con los tomates, son muy peligrosos Porque recuerden que: "Si tomates, no manejes" xD

Hasta el siguiente capítulo ...


	3. Barbie Girl

Por fin, aquí está el tercer capítulo... No me tardé demasiado, ¿verdad?... Naa! claro que no...

Bueno, estaba insegura si colocar este song-finc... No sé, como que no me termina de convencar el resultado; otra vez lo veo algo cursi y como que la canción no tiene mucho que ver con la historia narrada...

Oh, sí! La canción es la de **Barbie Girl** de **Aqua**... Es algo famosita, bueno al menos por aquí sí lo es; a veces la pongo en mi escuela y con los que están a mi alrededor empezamos a cantarla xD... Y eso que tiene sus añitos, recuerdo que la escuchaba en la radio por las mañanas cuando era más pequeña.

Agradezco a todas las personitas que me dejaron un lindo review, y también a las que agregaron el fic a sus favoritos; ¡Gracias! n.n

Bueno, como ya es algo nochecita (¿algo?) dejaré de aburrirlos hasta aquí

Avisos:

.-Las letras en **negritas** corresponden a la canción

.-Las letras en _cursiva _son la traducción

.-No soy exelente traductora

.-Puede tener OoC

.-No puse la letra de la canción completa, ya que hay muchas partes que se repiten; así que algunas de esas partes repetidas las omití

.-Tomenlo como su regalito de San Valentin (?)

Bleach y sus personajes le pertenecen a Tite Kubo y no a mí... Pero sería grandioso si algún día me perteneciera n.n ; la canción de Barbie Girl es de la autoría de Aqua, aunque he escuchado diferentes versiones de distintos grupos, pero según yo sé la canción es de ellos...

**

* * *

**

**III. Barbie Girl**

Una alegre e infantil canción salía de sus rosados labios mientras brincaba eufóricamente por los pasillos de la mansión Kuchiki y jugueteaba con los holanes que adornaban su pequeño vestido rosa.

Lo que a ella más le gustaba, aparte de los dulces, era curiosear por esa lujosa mansión y asistir a fiestas divertidas, y para su suerte ese día podría disfrutar de ambas cosas al mismo tiempo, debido que estaba invitada a la celebración que se llevaría a cabo en la mansión Kuchiki ese mismo día.

Sus lustrados zapatos de tacón pequeño se hacían escuchar por todo el pasillo al ir dando pequeños saltitos de emoción y su sonrisa era más grande que nunca. Iba tan concentrada en su baile que por no ver hacia el frente chocó contra una superficie dura que casi la manda al suelo.

Cerró sus pequeños y castaños ojos al recibir el impacto y posteriormente levantó la cabeza lentamente para poder ver qué era contra lo que había chocado.

-¡Oh! Lo lamento Yachiru, no era mi intención lastimarte- se disculpó amablemente la persona contra la que ella había impactado- justamente a ti te estaba buscando

-¿A mí?- preguntó ingenuamente mientras con un dedito se señalaba a sí misma cuestionándose el por qué la buscaba

-Necesito que me hagas un enorme favor- le dijo él mirándola directamente a los ojos, como si ella fuera su última esperanza- ¿Podrías ayudarme?

La pequeña simplemente le dedicó una tierna y juguetona sonrisa mientras cerraba sus ojos con ingenuidad

-Por supuesto, ichi-chan

* * *

Se miró al espejo por quinta vez, su cabello iba recogido elegantemente, sus mejillas tenían una ligera capa de maquillaje que la hacía lucir divina, su blanco vestido era hermoso además de costoso, y permitían modelar excelentemente su figura, el tocado que adornaba su cabeza era muy elegante; ante los ojos de cualquiera ella luciría bellísima, casi como una diosa, sin embargo, para aquellos pocos que eran observadores hubieran podido notar que su mirada estaba falta de brillo, falta de vida, completamente apagada; como si algo no marchara bien, como si estuviera a punto de cometer el peor error de su vida y no pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo.

Y ciertamente así era, estaba consciente de todo eso y se sentía inútil ante la situación.

-Se ve realmente divina, Rukia-sama- la dulce voz femenina de la joven que le había estado ayudando a arreglarse la sacó de sus pensamientos

-Gracias…

* * *

El aburrimiento era notorio en su cara, ¿o acaso eso era irritación? No se podría estar seguro pero lo sí se podía asegurar es que no estaba ni con una mísera pizca de humor. Su imponente figura se encontraba sentada mientras sus ojos miraban hacia el frente esperando que pasara algo de una buena vez. No era su estilo quedarse quieto sin que nada interesante y sanguinario sucediera.

-¿A qué horas empieza esta mierda?- preguntó al peliblanco que estaba sentado a su lado.

-No estoy seguro, Zaraki-taicho. Pero no creo que tarde mucho para empezar- le respondió mientras volteaba a verlo- aunque, la verdad- giró su cabeza y miró hacia el frente con melancolía- desearía que este evento nunca empezara, y creo que no soy el único que desea eso.

-¿De qué hablas, Ukitake?- le miró extrañado, intentando descifrar el verdadero significado de sus palabras

-No, no es nada. Olvide lo que acabo de decir- le mostró una tierna sonrisa fingida de la cual el capitán de la onceava se dio cuenta, pero decidió ignorarlo.

-Como sea.- dio un sonoro y marcado bostezo mientras estiraba un poco su cuerpo- Odio las bodas- pronunció momentos después.

-¿Alguna vez a asistido a una aparte de ésta?- cuestionó el capitán de la treceava viendo que con eso podían entablar una pequeña conversación que le ayudaría a olvidar sus recientes preocupaciones.

-No, nunca. Por lo común no soy invitado a este tipo de eventos y doy gracias por ello; pero esta vez el chiquillo de Byakuya quiso invitarme, supongo que más por educación que por gusto- dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca

-Pero no era obligatorio asistir. Entonces ¿Por qué razón vino? - él sabía que Zaraki no era del tipo de personas que disfrutaba de un acontecimiento que no involucrara peleas de por medio.

-Yachiru

-¡Oh! Eso lo explica todo. ¿Y dónde está ella?- preguntó mientras miraba de un lado a otro

-No lo sé, me dijo que quería ir a molestar a Byakuya así que la deje ir- mencionó sin interés alguno

-¿Eso dijo?

-Bueno, no fueron sus palabras exactas, pero da lo mismo… ¡Ah! Qué aburrido está todo esto. Tengo ganas de golpear a alguien ¿sabes en dónde pueda estar Ichigo?- preguntó con desesperación pues lo había estado buscando desde la mañana; él sabía que Ichigo no podría faltar a la boda de su amiga, sin embargo no había encontrado ni pista de su persona.

-No… Yo también lo he estado buscando pero no he logrado dar con él.- sus preocupaciones volvían a invadirlo- Es como si hubiera decidido no venir. Como si se hubiera rendido…- su mirada se apagaba al pronunciar esas palabras

-Si de algo te sirve…- pronunció para tratar de animar al peliblanco- estoy seguro de que ese chico nunca se rinde ante una situación por más difícil que ésta sea.- él sabía más o menos a lo que Ukitake se refería al decir lo que había dicho- Y si implica a esa shinigami, hermanita de Byakuya, ten por seguro que moverá cielo, tierra e incluso infierno para que todo salga como él quiere.- sus palabras fueron dichas de una forma simple pero con un gran significado

-Zaraki-taicho…- Ukitake se había quedado impresionado por las palabras dichas por el hombre- Sí, tiene razón- sonrió, pero esta vez fue una sonrisa sincera- confío en que todo saldrá bien

Ambos hombres siguieron con su plática mientras seguían esperando el inicio de la ceremonia; las personas invitadas hablaban entre sí para distraerse del aburrimiento que les causaba esperar.

Todos los que estaban ahí reunidos eran completamente ajenos a la situación que se estaba viviendo detrás del telón, por mencionarlo de una manera, en donde un subordinado cualquiera trataba inútilmente de imponerse ante su superior

-¡Pero Kuchiki-taicho me matará!- gritaba el pobre shinigami con los nervios de punta

-Si no me dejas hacer lo que quiero hacer, ten por seguro que yo te mataré primero – su chillona voz se escuchaba llena de ira y de su pequeño cuerpo fluía enorme un aura negra; demasiado grande considerando su pequeño tamaño

-Pero Kusajishi-fukutaicho, no puedo hacerlo; no estoy autorizado para… - el sujeto trataba de guardar la calma ante tal situación

-¡¿Acaso tengo que repetirlo?! – la niña estallaba en cólera

-¡Ah! ¡Hagan lo que quieran! Yo me voy de aquí- sabía de antemano que la teniente de la onceava no era nada tierna cuando se enojaba, así que hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente; huir.

-¡Genial!- de un instante a otro, ella cambió su colérica expresión por una de emoción- Ahora sí, ¡Vamos Maki-maki!

-¿En serio tengo que hacerlo? – el susodicho salió de pronto de entre las sombras con cara de duda y aburrimiento

-¡Por supuesto! … ¡¿O acaso te estás negando?!- su rostro se ensombreció de nuevo. Era increíble la bipolaridad de esta pequeña

-No, no. Para nada. – Movió las manos enérgicamente en señal de negación- ¡Vamos, vamos! No hay que perder más tiempo

-¡Yupi!- la chiquilla salió hacia la sala en donde estaban los demás invitados dando saltos de emoción y con Maki-maki detrás de ella.

Un leve bullicio de diversas voces era lo que inundaba la sala. Los invitados trataban de entretenerse platicando trivialidades entre ellos. De pronto la comodidad del ambiente fue abruptamente interrumpida por el inicio de una escandalosa música que llenó todo el lugar; qué raro. Por lo común era la marcha nupcial la que se escuchaba al inicio de las bodas.

**¡Hi Barbie!**

**¡Hi Ken!**

_¡Hola Barbie!_

_¡Hola Ken!_

-¡¿Qué mierda…?!- esas palabras fueron lo único que muchos pudieron pronunciar al ver a la teniente del onceavo escuadrón junto con uno de sus subordinados en medio de la sala y dispuestos a, aparentemente, cantar una canción ¿Acaso eso era parte de la ceremonia?

**Do you wanna go for a ride?**

**Sure Ken**

**Jump In...**

_¿Quieres ir a dar un paseo?_

_Seguro Ken_

_¡Salta!_

-¡¿Acaso esa es… Kusajishi-fukutaicho junto con uno de sus subordinados?! – el capitán Ukitake casi se caía de su asiento al ver el espectáculo tan inusual que se le presentaba ante los ojos.

-Sí, así parece- mencionó de lo más calmado el hombre fortachón ubicado a su lado

-Pero… ¿No va a hacer nada para detenerla? – preguntó con curiosidad. Estaba seguro que eso era una pequeña travesura de la teniente, pues Byakuya nunca aprobaría nada como eso

-Por supuesto que no… Mírala. Está sonriendo, está feliz. No le prohibiré hacer algo que la ponga así. – el hombre miraba con atención las facciones del rostro de la niña mientras decía todo eso- además, si quería molestar a Byakuya, seguro que con esto lo logra- una sonrisa retorcida se dibujó en su cara al imaginar al noble observando el espectáculo improvisado.

* * *

**I´m a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world**

**¡Life in plastic, it's fantastic!**

_Soy una chica Barbie, en un mundo Barbie_

_¡Vida de plástico, es fantástico!_

-¿Qué es eso que se oye?- preguntó confundida al momento en que la música llegó hasta sus oídos

-No tengo idea, Rukia-sama. ¿Quiere que vaya a ver? – preguntó dulcemente la muchacha mientras le acomodaba el cabello de la manera más elegante posible.

-De acuerdo. Ve a ver qué diablos pasa- aunque había tratado de sonar interesada por la extraña música que se oía, el tono de su voz no demostraba sentimiento alguno, sin embargo la joven no se extrañó ante tal hecho pues ya se había acostumbrado a escucharla hablar así; sin emociones, sin interés, palabras vacías salidas de sus labios solo para aparentar felicidad.

-Ahora vuelvo. No se mueva- sin saber por qué la chica pronunció esas palabras, no era que pensara que la noble se iba a escapar, era solo que… Bueno, ni ella lo sabía con seguridad, simplemente lo había dicho.

-Solo ve. Yo seguiré arreglándome sola- pronunció la pelinegra a modo de despedida mientras escuchaba como la música se avivaba y se hacía más notoria

**You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere.**

**Imagination. That is your creation.**

_Puedes cepillar mi cabello, desnudarme en todas partes_

_Imaginación. Esa es tu creación_

La joven salió del cuarto y corrió por los pasillos que la dirigirían al lugar del escándalo. Trataría de tardarse lo menos posible para poder seguir ayudando a la noble a estar lista y radiante para su boda.

**Come on Barbie, let´s go party!**

_¡Vamos Barbie, vamos a la fiesta!_

Rukia, por su parte, por fin podía estar sola. Desde que había llegado a la Suol Society para asumir sus responsabilidades y comprometerse con un noble de pacotilla, había estado siempre rodeada de personas: sirvientes, shinigamis, capitanes, tenientes, personas que ni siquiera conocía, nobles, niños, entre otras más. No había podido tener un momento de soledad hasta ahora; y la verdad era que lo necesitaba para aclarar su mente, poner en orden sus ideas y sentimientos, analizar con mayor detenimiento la situación, recordar y guardar celosamente los recuerdos que tenía, de lo que dejaba atrás… y que nunca recuperaría. Porque aunque ahora se diera cuenta de que lo que estaba haciendo era un pésimo error que le arruinaría la vida, ya no podía hacer nada y tendría que afrontar todo lo que viniera no importándole cuánto tuviera que sufrir. Sin importar cuánto doliera.

Se miró en el inmenso espejo una vez más y de nuevo veía esa imagen apagada y fría, esa imagen que se le había estado presentando muy continuamente en los últimos días y que, pareciera, se quedaría de por vida. Era ella misma con un rostro sin expresiones, con una mirada perdida, con una felicidad muerta.

Estúpido compromiso. Estúpida celebración. Estúpidas reglas. Estúpida decisión. ¡Estúpida ella!

**I´m a blond bimbo girl, in a fantasy world,**

**Dress me up, make it tight, I´m your darling.**

_Soy una chica rubia tonta, en un mundo de fantasía,_

_Vísteme para arriba, hazlo apretado, soy tu querida._

¡Demonios! Esa irritante canción no la dejaban concentrarse.

Se puso de pie de un salto, caminó hacia la puerta corrediza y la empujó vigorosamente provocando que ésta se cerrara de golpe y provocara un sonoro sonido hueco. Sin embargo, ni aún cerrando la puerta se dejaba de oír el estridente sonido de la canción que ya la estaba poniendo de peor humor.

El ruido se colaba entre la puerta y entre las paredes como si de agua o aire se tratase, y sentía que se seguía escuchando con la misma intensidad, como si la puerta siguiera abierta.

¡Bah! ¡Qué daba ya! Solo eso le faltaba para arruinar más su día y ponerla de un humor aún más negro de lo que estaba antes. Sinceramente no tenía ganas de absolutamente nada; sólo quería soledad y silencio para meditar, pero esa maldita canción no se la daba.

**You are my doll, rock´n´roll, feel the glamouring thing,**

**kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky.**

_Tú eres mi muñeca, rock´n ´roll, siento la cosa glamurosa_

_Bésame aquí, tócame allí, hanky panky_

**You can touch, you can play, if you say "I´m always yours"**

_Tú p__uedes tocar, puedes jugar, si dices: "soy siempre tuyo"_

¿Acaso no era suficiente tener que aceptar algo que no quieres? ¿Algo que arruinara tu felicidad? ¿Acaso no era suficiente saber que arruinaras tu vida sólo por cumplir un deber? ¿No era ya mucho saber que ibas a ser condenada a vivir con un ser que ni siquiera conoces? ¿No bastaba con que tus opiniones no contaran entre los más sabios? ¿Acaso no era suficiente que decidieran todo por ti? ¿No era suficiente que te trataran como algo material, como si fueras…

**I´m a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world**

**¡Life in plastic, it's fantastic!**

_Soy una chica Barbie, en un mundo Barbie_

_¡Vida de plástico, es fantástico!_

Una tonta muñeca sin vida a la que pudieran manipular a su antojo y beneficio?

Al parecer ¡No! Esa estúpida canción llegaba para terminarle de joder la paciencia. Para hacerle ver que todo podía ir peor, que le hacía ver lo estúpida y miserable que se había convertido su insignificante vida. Si es que a eso se le podía llamar vida.

Ni siquiera se tomaba la molestia en escuchar la letra de la canción; la ignoraba por completo. Solo oía la tonada y sólo eso le era fastidioso. Definitivamente, estaba de un humor de los mil demonios, sin poder definir con claridad si lo que la inundaba era tristeza o enojo. Quizá ambas.

**You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere.**

**Imagination. That is your creation.**

_Puedes cepillar mi cabello, desnudarme en todas partes_

_Imaginación. Esa es tu creación_

Decidió que lo mejor sería concentrarse en otras cosas. Se sentó frente al espejo para terminarse de arreglar. Ya estaba casi lista, no le faltaba gran cosa. Sólo unos cuantos retoques por aquí, otros por acá y ya. Estaría lista para salir, para asistir a la ceremonia en donde tendría que cumplir su obligación de noble.

¿En serio se arreglaría tanto para un desconocido? Si eso era lo que le ordenaban, no tenía más opción. Lo haría.

**Come on Barbie, let´s go party!**

_¡Vamos Barbie, vamos a la fiesta!_

_**Ah, ah yeah**_

_Ah, ah, sí_

**Come on Barbie, let´s go party!**

_¡Vamos Barbie, vamos a la fiesta!_

**Uh, oooh, uh, Uh, oooh, uh**

_Uh, oooh, uh, Uh, oooh. __Uh_

Era increíble que unos cuantos nobles pertenecientes al clan Kuchiki le ordenaran lo que tenía que hacer con su vida. Como ellos ya eran muy viejos como para arruinar lo que les queda de existencia, se aprovechaban de la juventud y vigorosidad de ella, y así ella sería la que echaría a perder la alegría que poseía. Esa alegría y felicidad desaparecería poco a poco, se extinguiría lentamente; se escurría entre sus manos como el agua, sin que ella pudiera hacer nada por detenerlo; se pudriría hasta quedar en cenizas.

Estaba demasiado agradecida con su Nii-sama quien intentó defenderla, intentó zafarla de ese absurdo compromiso, sin embargo esos viejos del clan eran muy astutos y ni siquiera el gran Kuchiki Byakuya pudo oponerse a los mandatos dados por los mayores. Al igual que Rukia tenía que resignarse a cumplir órdenes, por más que éstas le desagradasen.

**Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please,**

**I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees.**

_Hazme caminar, hazme hablar, hazme lo que quieras _

_Puedo actuar como una estrella, puedo rogar en mis rodillas_

Pero ya lo hecho, hecho está. Lo acordado, acordado quedó. No hay marcha atrás. No hay nada que hacer. No hay esperanza de un futuro prospero y feliz… Al menos no para ella.

Al haber acordado casarse con un noble cualquiera estaba accediendo a abandonar su escuadrón, dejar a su Nii-sama, no ver a sus compañeros, no visitar a sus amigos, renunciar al mundo humano, renunciar a su vida como era antes. Dejar que las cosas que ella con tanto esfuerzo construyó se deteriorasen hasta que se derrumben y se entierren en el olvido.

Al menos esperaba que su Nii-sama llegara a vivir en armonía. Deseaba que sus amigos y compañeros pudieran alcanzar cualquier meta que se hubieran propuesto. Quería que su escuadrón funcionara correctamente sin ella. Quería que todos fueran felices, que él, esa persona que se había vuelto una parte fundamental de su existencia, fuera feliz. Lo que ella aún no entendía, o más bien no sabía era que la única felicidad de él era ella…

**Come jump in, be my friend, let us do it again,**

**hit the town, fool around, let´s go party**

_Ven a saltar, se mi amigo, vamos a hacerlo de nuevo_

_Golpea la ciudad, tonto alrededor, vamos a la fiesta_

Agarró un poco de rubor y se lo colocó en las mejillas con delicadeza, eso le ayudaría para no verse tan pálida pues el bello color de su rostro había desaparecido junto con su sonrisa.

¿Pero acaso quedaba algo más por hacer? ¡Claro que sí! Aplicarse más maquillaje para tratar de ocultarse tras una máscara de fingida felicidad y preparase mentalmente para lo que fuera a suceder. Al menos, eso era lo único que le quedaba a ella por hacer.

**You can touch, you can play, if you say "I´m always yours"**

_Tú p__uedes tocar, puedes jugar, si dices: "soy siempre tuyo"_

**You can touch, you can play, if you say "I´m always yours"**

_Tú p__uedes tocar, puedes jugar, si dices: "soy siempre tuyo"_

Agarró una tiara situada en el tocador y se la colocó encima de la cabeza; tomó el velo que reposaba sobre el mismo tocador, pero al jalarlo lo hizo con tanta fuerza que provocó que un pequeño papelito que descansaba encima del velo cayera al suelo.

Rukia lo vio mientras caía y cuando por fin éste tocó el piso, ella colocó el velo en su lugar nuevamente y se inclinó para recoger el misterioso papelito que había caído. Lo abrió con cuidado pero con rapidez y leyó su contenido.

"_No te cases con él, Rukia. Ni siquiera lo conoces. ¡Vámonos! ¡Hay que huir ahora que podemos!" _

-¿Qué…?- su cara era de intriga, no tenía idea quién había puesto ese pedazo de papel ahí - ¿Pero en qué momento lo pusieron ahí? No recuerdo haberlo visto antes sobre el velo.

-Sinceramente, tiene unos escasos 5 segundos desde que lo coloqué- una voz masculina habló a sus espaldas- ¡Uf! Disculpa el mensaje tan corto y la pésima letra, pero lo venía escribiendo en el camino mientras corría. ¡Casi me pierdo entre los pasillos!

Esa voz. Esa voz pertenecía a…

No era posible, ¿o sí? Tenía que comprobarlo por sus propios ojos. Ver para creer. No fuera a ser que su mente, desesperada ante el trágico pensamiento de perder su libertad se había creado una idea tan perfecta de su voz que incluso ahora podía escucharlo.

Se volteó con lentitud mientras sus emociones recorrían todo su cuerpo.

**Come on Barbie, let´s go party!**

_¡Vamos Barbie, vamos a la fiesta!_

_**Ah, ah yeah**_

_Ah, ah, sí_

**Come on Barbie, let´s go party!**

_¡Vamos Barbie, vamos a la fiesta!_

**Uh, oooh, uh, Uh, oooh, uh**

_Uh, oooh, uh, Uh, oooh. __Uh_

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al descubrir ante ella a la figura de la persona que menos esperaba ver ahí. A quien creyó que nunca más volvería a posar su mirada sobre su persona, a quien le deseaba la mayor felicidad de todas.

-Ichigo…

El chico se quedó un momento callado apreciando la hermosa imagen de la chica enfrente de él. Recorrió con su mirada desde la punta de sus dedos hasta el último cabello azabache. Y a diferencia de otras personas, él pudo ver un brillo en su mirada, como si ésta hubiera adquirido vida nuevamente; como si naciera una esperanza dentro de ella.

-Hay que irnos… rápido- pronunció el chico; no era una opción, era casi como una orden.

-Pero… no puedo irme. Tengo que cumplir con…- no era un reclamo, era más bien un recordatorio de sus obligaciones.

-¡Estupideces!.. Rukia, no puedes casarte con él sólo porque te lo ordenan, sólo por cumplir con un deber. ¡No eres la muñeca de nadie!

**I´m a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world**

**¡Life in plastic, it's fantastic!**

_Soy una chica Barbie, en un mundo Barbie_

_¡Vida de plástico, es fantástico!_

-Yo sé mejor que nadie que tú no quieres esto – el chico siguió hablando – no quieres casarte con él; o es que acaso… ¿Yo ya no significo nada? Las cosas que me dijiste y las que yo dije- se ruborizó al recordarlo- ¿Acaso ya no tienen valor?- su cara adquirió un toque melancólico- Si es así…

-¡No!- la chica gritó con fuerza sin importarle si alguien ajeno a la plática los escuchaba- Ichigo ¿Cómo eres capaz de siquiera pensar esas tonterías?; ¿Qué no significas nada? ¡Qué estupideces cruzan por tu cabeza! ¡Eres un idiota al pensar eso!

Ambos guardaron silencio por un rato y sostuvieron las miradas, esa se había vuelto una forma muy especial de hablar entre ellos. A veces eran muy tontos utilizando las palabras correctas para expresar lo que querían decir ¿Entonces por qué no comunicarse lo que sienten sin necesidad de ellas? Solo miradas, ese era su lenguaje.

-Entonces…- una sonrisa cruzó por su rostro cuando por fin se decidió a hablar- Salgamos ya de aquí

-Seguro- le contestó igualmente con una sonrisa. Por fin una sonrisa sin necesidad de fingir

**You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere.**

**Imagination. That is your creation.**

_Puedes cepillar mi cabello, desnudarme en todas partes_

_Imaginación. Esa es tu creación_

-A propósito- se acercó a ella con la sonrisa aún dibujada en su rostro- ¿Traes más ropa abajo del vestido?

-¿Qué?- se quedó extrañada por la pregunta realizada- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? ¿Para qué quieres saber?- sus mejillas, que ya habían perdido la palidez, adquirieron más color

-Sólo responde, ¿Quieres?

-Pues, traigo una pequeña blusa blanca de tirantes y un short corto y blanco… ¿Por qué?

Sin siquiera contestarle, el chico la sostuvo de la cintura con una mano mientras con la otra le arrancaba de un tirón el vestido.

-¡¿Qué haces?!- preguntó apenada la pelinegra mientras su cara adquiría un ligero tono carmesí

-Toma- le dijo mientras le entregaba su kimono negro, quedándose él solo con su hakama puesta dejando apreciar su bien formado abdomen y sus marcados músculos.- no creo que sea buena idea huir con un vestido tan pesado y estorboso como ése; cúbrete con esto. Ahora sí, vámonos

**Come on Barbie, let´s go party!**

_¡Vamos Barbie, vamos a la fiesta!_

_**Ah, ah yeah**_

_Ah, ah, sí_

**Come on Barbie, let´s go party!**

_¡Vamos Barbie, vamos a la fiesta!_

**Uh, oooh, uh, Uh, oooh, uh**

_Uh, oooh, uh, Uh, oooh. __Uh_

Después de que Rukia se colocó el kimono, el cual le quedaba algo grande, ambos salieron corriendo del cuarto y se internaron en el laberinto de pasillos que poseía la mansión.

Era una verdadera suerte que Rukia tuviera conocimientos sobre esos enredados y confusos andadores, ya que para cualquier persona ajena a la mansión, como Ichigo, un paseo a través de ellos terminaría en una lucha por encontrar la salida.

Mientras corrían, a Rukia de pronto le asaltó una duda.

-Oe Ichigo ¿Cómo rayos le hiciste para burlar la seguridad?- volteó a verlo de inmediato

-¡Ha!-sonrió con burla- ¿Oyes esa canción que ya está terminando?

**Oh, I´m having so much fun!**

**Well Barbie, we just getting started.**

**Oh, I love you Ken.**

_Oh, ¡Me estoy divirtiendo tanto!_

_Bueno Barbie, estamos sólo empezando_

_Oh, te amo Ken_

Esa canción. Era la irritante cancioncilla que oía con desagrado hace unos instantes.

-Sí, la oigo ¿pero qué tiene que ver la canción con que no te hayan atrapado los guardias?

-La que está cantando es Yachiru junto con otro sujeto; creo que ella le llama Maki-maki. – Dijo mientras sonreía- Nos está haciendo tiempo. Cuando ella empezó a cantar atrajo la atención de todos los guardias y me dejó libre el camino… Y ahora, mientras están intentando bajarla del escenario nosotros tenemos que escapar.

* * *

Dos horas antes de lo sucedido anteriormente….

-En ese entonces- todos los presentes escuchaban con atención las palabras que iba pronunciando el padre- yo los declaro marido y mu…

-¡Alto! ¡Detengan todo! ¡No te puedes casar con él! ¡Tú no lo amas, ni siquiera lo conoces!- un chico de cabellos anaranjados entró a la iglesia armando un gran escándalo- ¡Serás infeliz el resto de tu vida! ¡No dejes que te controlen!

Todos los invitados voltearon hacia la entrada atraídos por las palabras del sujeto que acababa de interrumpir la boda que se estaba efectuando. Los novios, que aún estaban de espaldas, se voltearon paulatinamente al mismo tiempo y el padre de la Iglesia asomó su rostro entre los jóvenes que deseaban unir sus vidas en sagrado matrimonio.

Las miradas de todas las personas estaban centradas en el chico peli naranja que veía a todos con un marcado seño fruncido mientras intentaba regular su respiración.

Los ojos grises de la novia se abrieron con sorpresa al ver situado a ese muchacho ahí. El novio lo vio con seriedad mientras acomodaba sus lentes y éstos al movimiento, brillaban.

-¿Ku…Kurosaki-kun?- la joven castaña no sabía qué rayos hacía ahí su amigo

-¡¿Ah?! ¡¿I-Inoue… Ishida?! ¡¿Qué mierda hacen aquí?!- el rostro del chico cambió su enfurecida expresión por una de confusión

-Eso debería de preguntarlo yo, Kurosaki- mencionó con seriedad el chico moreno quien se enceló al ver a su tonto amigo naranjo interrumpiendo su boda

-Es que… ¿Acaso… no era esta la boda de Rukia? – pronunció mientras se pasaba una mano por su naranja cabellera y mil dudas lo inundaban

-¿Acaso ves a Kuchiki-san por aquí?- preguntó con ironía el muchacho de lentes mientras una sonrisa burlona se le formaba en el rostro al entender la situación

Ichigo paseó su vista desde un rincón de la Iglesia hasta el otro y no vio rastro de la pequeña pelinegra a quien estaba buscando. Fijó su mirada en su amigo nuevamente y la preocupación se dibujó en su rostro.

-Entonces, eso significa que...- analizaba la situación mientras su cerebro aclaraba sus ideas- ¡Mierda! ¡Me equivoqué de boda!- gritó mientras se agarraba los cabellos con ambas manos- Espera… Ishida, ¿Hoy también es tu boda?

-Sí, creí que lo había dejado muy claro en la invitación. Pero al parecer tu mente es incapaz de retener ese tipo de informaciones-soltó con sorna

-Pensamos que no ibas a venir Kurosaki-kun; - habló de pronto la chica – nosotros sabemos que hoy es la boda de Kuchiki-san también. E incluso yo traté de cambiar la fecha de la nuestra para asistir a la de ella, sin embargo Uryuu me dijo que no me preocupara; que esa boda no se iba a realizar.

-Pero si no te das prisa- volvió a tomar la palabra el joven Quincy- me temo que la boda sí se llevará a cabo.

-¡Claro! Ya me voy. Gracias chicos- pronunció con entusiasmo mientras se volteaba y empezaba a correr por donde había entrado. De pronto sus pasos pararon en seco y volteó su rostro nuevamente- a propósito… ¿Ustedes saben en dónde va a ser la boda de Rukia?

-¡¿Cómo?!- al Quincy casi se le caían los anteojos de la sorpresa- ¡¿No sabes en dónde va a ser?! ¡¿Cómo es posible Kurosaki?!

-Va a ser en la Suol Society, en la mansión Kuchiki. ¿No te enviaron la invitación Kurosaki-kun?- mencionó con calma la chica peli marrón quien poseía más paciencia que el moreno que estaba a su lado.

-Bueno… sí, la recibí. Pero en cuanto vi los nombres de los novios me enfurecí y la rompí sin siquiera ver en dónde iba a ser.- respondió apenado el pobre chico.

-¡Ah! A eso le llamo ser impulsivo. Los celos te devoran, Kurosaki

-Cállate ya, maldito Ishida- gritó con furia

Una cabellera roja se asomó de pronto entre las puertas de la iglesia y unos tatuajes se hicieron presentes en el cuerpo de un chico.

-¡Oe! Ishida, Inoue, ¡Felicidades por su boda!- gritó el recién llegado

-¡Muchas gracias Abarai-kun!- respondieron al unísono los novios

-Ichigo, es hora de irnos ya- le llamó el pelirrojo

-¡Tú! Maldito. Me dijiste que la boda iba a ser acá. Pagaras caro si Rukia se llega casar con el estúpido noble. ¿Me entendiste?- le gritó con rabia mientras lo señalaba con un dedo

-Mejor deja de gritar aquí, Ichigo. Vamos afuera y en el camino arreglamos cuentas- le dio la espalda y se dirigió a la salida mientras metía sus manos en las bolsas de su pantalón- Ustedes, continúen con la boda- les dijo a todos los presentes- y ustedes pequeños tortolos- se dirigió a los novios- ojalá disfruten su luna de miel

-Gra…gracias- Ambos chicos se sonrojaron notablemente ante tales palabras pronunciadas por su pelirrojo amigo

-¡Ishida, Inoue, felicidades por su boda!- pronunció el peli naranjo mientras seguía el mismo camino que el pelirrojo- y gracias por la dirección- agitó su mano un par de veces y salió de la iglesia- después les envío los regalos- gritó por último antes de salir del lugar

- ¡Buena suerte, Kurosaki-kun! - gritó la novia desde el altar, moviendo su mano de un lado a otro vigorosamente - ¡Y cuando hayas traido a Kuchiki-san de vuelta, no duden a venir a la fiesta! ¡La invitación marca el lugar! - Gritó por último, mientras veía como Ichigo sólo alzaba una mano en señal que la había escuchado

-Amm… ¿Entonces nadie se opone? ¿Podemos continuar con la boda?- preguntó el padre quien estaba más que confundido con todo lo que acababa de ocurrir

-Sí, no se preocupe. Sigamos- dijo el novio mientras veía como sus amigos empezaban a correr para encaminarse a otra boda. La boda correcta.

* * *

-¡Eres un maldito desgraciado!- gritaba el shinigami sustituto para callar las carcajadas de su amigo -¡Me dijiste que sabías en dónde iba a ser la boda! – Le reclamaba mientras corrían por las aceras a toda velocidad- ¡Deja de reírte! Eso es lo que buscabas, ¿verdad? Burlarte de mí y por eso me llevaste a la boda de Ishida e Inoue

-Cálmate Ichigo- pronunció por fin cuando logró controlar su risa- Te llevé a esa boda por diversas razones.

-¡Pero yo lo que quiero es llegar a la de Rukia! Y tú solo consigues atrasarme. Si Rukia se llega a…

-Sí, sí. Ya entendí y no te preocupes. Nos sobra tiempo para ir a la boda de Rukia. Te aseguro que llegaras incluso antes de que la ceremonia empiece - le explicó Renji con la seriedad reinando en su rostro- Lo único que quería era pasar antes ahí para felicitar a los novios y para probarte.

-¿Probarme? ¿Probarme cómo? No entiendo- esas palabras dichas por su amigo lo dejó con demasiadas dudas en su cabeza

-¡Ay! Ichigo, ¿Tú cuándo entiendes?- pronunció con burla- Te explicaré. Como podrás haber notado hace unos instantes; apenas y divisaste la iglesia, te lanzaste hacia ella sin pensar en tus actos y eso provocó que vivieras ese asunto bochornoso… hahahaha-la risa volvió a adueñarse de Renji impidiéndole seguir con su explicación

-¡Demonios! ¡Ya cállate!- los puños del chico se cerraban poco a poco preparándose para propinarle un buen golpe al ser que estaba a su lado

-Ya, ya. Me calmo, me calmo- dijo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de los ojos, producto de la risa, y recobraba la compostura- El punto es que si haces lo mismo cuando estemos en la boda real, ten por seguro que ni siquiera podrás tocar a Rukia. Te recuerdo que estas a punto de asistir a una boda de nobles en donde la seguridad es…

-Yo puedo con todos. No hay problema; veras que los venceré fácilmente- pronunció con autosuficiencia

-¡No seas imprudente!-le recriminó- Piensa Ichigo, si solamente Kuchiki-taicho tiene a miles de sirvientes y guardias a su alrededor, ¿cuánta seguridad crees que rodeen a toda la familia Kuchiki junto con los de otra familia de nobles reunidos en la boda?- Renji volteó a ver a su testarudo amigo y pudo ver que su semblante se había puesto pensativo- Tienes las de perder.- declaró por último

Terribles escenas vinieron a la mente de Ichigo: Él entraba interrumpiendo la boda y veía a Rukia hermosamente arreglada con un elegante vestido blanco mientras a su lado estaba parado ese desgraciado que se había atrevido a desafiarlo desposando a su shinigami. Apenas daba un paso hacia adelante y un montón de guardias se aventaban sobre él inmovilizándolo con ayuda de sus zampakutous las cuales ubicaban en su garganta, estómago y rostro; lo sacaban a rastras del lugar mientras veía como la imagen de Rukia se alejaba cada vez más de él. Incluso se llegó a figurar una lágrima negra recorriendo el bellísimo rostro de la chica pelinegra mientras observaba con tristeza como se lo llevaban lejos de ella… Tal vez podría luchar y con esfuerzos sobrehumanos vencer a todos los guardias, pero una vez que ellos estuvieran vencidos él tendría que enfrentarse contra Byakuya y contra el... ¿Cómo decirlo?... el repugnante ser que se creía el prometido de Rukia. Podría vencer, con algo más de esfuerzo al segundo, pero ¿le quedarían fuerzas suficientes como para luchar contra el primero? ¿Y si, aparte de él, alguien más intervenía? Sería arrastrado nuevamente alejándolo otra vez de Rukia y probablemente aumentarían la seguridad al rededor de ella.

Sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro vigorosamente para alejar esas espantosas imágenes

-¿Y cuál es tu punto?- pronunció por fin con tono desalentado

-Fácil. Tengo un plan- una enorme sonrisa surcó su faz

-No bromees. ¿Tú? ¿Un plan?- dijo irónicamente

-¡Maldita sea! ¿Quién me crees? ¿Acaso piensas que mi plan no puede funcionar? ¡Bien! Entonces haz tú uno ahora, o resígnate a perderla para siem…

-Te escucho- pronunció con decisión

Una sonrisa de victoria surcó nuevamente su cara mientras dejaba ver sus blancos dientes

-He estado pensándolo mucho; no es fácil robar a la novia en una boda de nobles. Pero por fin he encontrado la solución…. ¿Tú te llevas con Kusajishi-fukutaicho, verdad? Créeme, ella te será de mucha utilidad…

* * *

¡Azu! No puedo creer que se me haya ocurrido una idea tan loca para robar a una novia... y más sorprendente aún: ¡Que haya funcionado! xD ... Bueno, figurativamente hablando, el plan se le ocurrió a Renji, así que él es el cabecilla de todo esto. ¡Por eso te quiero Renji! n.n

Lo de la "boda equivocada" .. bueno, se me ocurrió de repente, se puede decir "al último minuto" (?) pero es que siempre he querido estar en medio de una boda y que entre alguien reclamando a la novia, sólo para darse cuenta, segundos después, que se ha equivocado de lugar xD, tal como le pasó a Ichigo ^^ (¡Ay! qué mala soy... u.u)

Ojalá les haya gustado y disculpen si tardo en subir el siguiente capítulo, pero me están dejando demasiada tareas y trabajos... Qué cansado =.=

Dejaré un link en mi profile para que puedan ver el video... Como les dije, no tiene casi nada que ver la canción o video, con la historia.

Apoyen al _Movimiento Mundial: ¡El IchiRuki es Real!_ c(=

Espero que me dejen sus reviews para saber si les gustó la historia y si valió la pena darme el valor para subirla xD

¡Oh! ¡Ojalá se la pasen lindo este día del amor y la amistad! ¡Les deseo Feliz San Valentin!

¡Hasta la próxima! Saludos a todos...


End file.
